Beyblade: A Past Meets the Present
by Whitney2
Summary: The gang meet up with each other after being away for so long. When Tyson became champion, everything slowed down a bit, but its about to get faster, for Kai.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: New troubles  
  
*Snore Snore*  
  
The clock ticks 8 o'clock a.m., and our Beyblade Champion Tyson is a- snoring away unaware of time or repairing his alarm clock after countless throws day after day. By the look of the abnormally huge drool hanging down the side of his mouth, he must be dreaming. And by the looks of his pose, it's a Beyblade dream! This is a Beyblade VForce fanfic by the way, where our heroes are four heads tall with huge eyes and cool new clothes.  
  
As the ring of the school bell draws ever nearer, Kenny types away on his desk in his homeroom waiting for Tyson (usually late, nothing surprising). A hooded and mysterious Beyblader has just defeated Tyson. His name is, Mr. X. The greenish glow and secretive glint of the fiery stranger had just given both of them, their wake-up call ... that Tyson is not the world Beyblade Champion anymore.  
  
Kenny types away e-mails to the rest of the Bladebreakers crew to alert them of this tale and to prepare to set out once again, to seek new challengers! New heights! Greater power! Strength! Hopes! Dreams! They'll all come true! They'll all-  
  
*DINGGG DONGGGG DINNGGGG!!!*  
  
"Ack! School has started! And Tyson isn't here yet!" Kenny panics, sending his laptop halfway off the top of his desk. Dizzy gets dizzy, "Hey watch it chief, coffee in the morning does give a tiny hint of hyperness."  
  
"Well, well..." came Hilary's voice, obnoxious to anyone who hears it at night, "Looks like our x-champion is late once again." She looks over to Kenny and declares, ". and that means Tyson gets to clean the classroom for a month!" She laughs a wicked laugh that is also deafening to all who hears it 24/7.  
  
"Ohh.. of all the days to be late!" Kenny paused. "Actually yesterday was the day not to be late, but this day is just as important!" He paused, but I bet Tyson is dreaming again about Kimmy. Kenny looks over at Hilary's best friend Kimmiru Tajiri and her long pastel pink hair pulled back (leaving bangs) by her blue headband. "Sigh, if only Tyson would stop day- dreaming and get to his new training regiment we would be-"  
  
Ms. King-Kay's voice cuts off Kenny's rant, "Alright class we're a bit behind our new school curriculum so we need to speed things up a tiny bit. But before we do that I have a very nice surprise for the class. Everybody we have a-"  
  
"I'M HERE!"  
  
Everybody turns around and looks at Tyson gasping for breath and holding his red and white hat like a fan. "Sorry I'm late! I had the weirdest dream! It had-"  
  
"Err.. Ms. King-Kay!" Hilary stood up, "Having Tyson just cleaning up the class isn't enough! I think we should not let Tyson come in once class has started! Either he goes down to the office or stays outside the door until recess starts! (Meet my demands!)"  
  
"(^^;) Well Hilary," responded the real teacher in the class, "That is a good way to fix that problem. We'll start that tomorrow, but for today just sit down Tyson. I would like to present a new student today!"  
  
"Is this student a guy or a girl?" called a black-spiked hair kid from the back.  
  
"It's a guy, and please give our new student a warm welcome!"  
  
The door creaked open, and Tyson froze. The new kid looks over at the whole class with glinting eyes showing nothing but sheer determination. He looks over at the back of the class, at Tyson, giving him the feeling of total mystery.  
  
Ahh! I know that feeling! Tyson cried in thought, it's the same feeling I got when I stepped up to Mr. X yesterday at the Beybattle stadium. His eyes were menacing and serious... just like that new kid...  
  
"Everybody his is Talon Ono! His family just moved here from Russia and has been traveling and schooling around the world for some time!" Ms. King-Kay smiles and directs Talon to his new seat, "Just right over here in the front row, and we'll get started with today's lesson!"  
  
Tyson stares wide-eyed at the Mr. X look-a-like, and Kenny could feel it too. Across the room next to Hilary, Kimmy stares too... So it's true. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Let's Reunite!  
  
"Hurry up Tyson! Didn't you have breakfast this morning?"  
  
Tyson runs holding his breath across the street to meet Kenny. "Slow down Chief!"  
  
"We can't slow down! Ray and Max's planes lands in less than half an hour! If we don't hurry they'll get lost! Or worse-!"  
  
Tyson and Kenny ran across five major intersections to catch a bus to the airport, both out of breath. Kenny had called Tyson at 7 o'clock on a Saturday to meet up with the rest of the Bladebreakers team. Well, almost all the rest. They haven't got a reply from Kai after about fifteen thousand e-mails and Dizzy gets worried that there wasn't enough bytes in Kai's hotmail to store them all. Ray and Max replied with gasps and spirit to catch up on their training and to renew their title as the world's champion Beyblade team.  
  
Now the tired (and hungry) ones sit themselves at the Arrivals hall to wait for Ray (Max's private plane arrives later). No sooner have Tyson got up to grab a bite has the loudspeaker boomed out the words, "Plane 228 has arrived with passengers from Hong Kong.."  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Tyson leaped for joy, "We're gonna see Ray again, and we're gonna go for the next world champions again!"  
  
"Not just the world champions Tyson," Kenny broke in, "But we also have some serious troubles to-"  
  
"There he is Chief!"  
  
Sure enough, a black-haired boy with a tail and a long shirt stepped out of the Arrivals door and looks around, spotting Tyson noticeable waving arms, "Yo! Over here Ray old buddy!"  
  
"Tyson! Kenny! Alright!" called the overly excited and always cool Ray. They gave high-fives and god were they happy to see each other again.  
  
"Wow you guys haven't changed a bit! Good job!" exclaimed Ray examining them from head to foot.  
  
"I bet you taught a whole bunch of kids back in China a few Beyblading tips eh Ray?" Tyson said smugly. "Sure did!" Ray replied, "Hey isn't that... Max!"  
  
"Hey hey gang!" came the optimistic voice of Max, followed by his mom Judy, "Great to see you guys again!"  
  
"Hey Max!" called Tyson, Kenny and Ray. Tyson looked around, "Alright! We're finally back together again! Yeah!"  
  
"Not quite," posed Judy, "Where's your other teammate, Maxy? Kai was his name wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, where is Kai you guys?" Max asked in complete curiosity.  
  
"Well..." Kenny began, "We tried to contact him but he sends no reply! It's like he disappeared for real or something, but I'm sure he's heard of Tyson's big loss..." (Tyson: Don't rub it in... ==;)  
  
Ray thought for a moment, "I know where he lives and all, but since his grandfather turned all nuts and stuff I haven't been able to get a single phone call through."  
  
"I'm sure Kai will pop out," assured Max's mom, "But right now I got to get going. I've got a BBA conference in about an hour. See you later Maxy!"  
  
"Bye mom!" waved Max, "Say why don't we get all set? You said we were gonna go to your school for now didn't you Chief?" (Tyson: Oh wow really?! Cool!)  
  
"That's right you guys" Chief replied, "But don't worry, I've already spoke to the principal and let's just say that when I mentioned the word Beyblade Champions he completely let you guys take school here!"  
  
"Sweet!" Ray exclaims, "But we need to know something..." Ray's face suddenly turns serious and asks Kenny, "What really happened to Tyson? I mean, he is the world champ, and how can someone just walk up to a stadium like that with no title, no identity and take it all away?"  
  
"That's what me and Tyson were trying to figure out," said Kenny looking at his laptop, "But I've found nothing about the hooded Mr. X, or a fiery Beyblade like his. If Kai were here he may know something about-"  
  
"Looking for me Chief?"  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny spun around, and sure enough, the great Kai Hiwatari and his familiar white scarf were standing before them.  
  
"Kai!" they chorused as they ran over. Kai gave a smirk on his genius scheme and spared them running across the hall to him by walking towards them instead. "Looks like another championship is out there for us to win, and your leader will put you through every trick ever played in Beyblading." He gave a determined smile and told all that he's ready.  
  
"Great news Kai!" Ray confidently said, "And now that we're back together-"  
  
"Nothing can stop us!" Tyson called throughout the airport, "Nothing!"  
  
As Ray, Max and Kai grabbed their luggage and headed out to their bus, a shadowy hooded figure lurks from wall to wall, following their every move. The stranger's greenish eyes glinted and ... he's gone. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: One Good Event Deserves Another  
  
It's morning at Tyson's house. All is quiet as filtered sunlight slowly creeps its way through the windows. Tyson's grandfather invited Ray, Max and Kai to stay at this very house (as long as they sign up for *drums* Grandpa's Time-Consuming Sword Lessons!) It was pretty roomy, so each boy gets his own room (only one toilet in the house).  
  
As the clock ticks near 6 o' clock, something that hasn't been heard in many years under this very house, is now heard...  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
...The demanding cry of the alarm clock.  
  
"Ow! Whose stupid alarm clock is that?!" yells Tyson as he reaches towards his own broken one thinking that it was beeping.  
  
"Get up Tyson," Kai commanded standing over him, "Today's Monday, if your memory hasn't failed you yet, and we need a rigorous run to school if you ever want to be the champ again."  
  
"Egh..." moaned Tyson, hair sticking out everywhere, "I'm going, I'm going..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yawwnnnn..." yawns Tyson walking down the not-so-interesting street to school. The cherry blossoms however fascinate Ray and Kai holds barely a knapsack while walking in front eyes closed (half-closed, don't be fooled!)(Oh and Max is skipping along the sidewalk all happy and stuff).  
  
Ray looks over at Tyson, "Tyson you gotta look at all the cool things around here rather than yawning from morning till night."  
  
"That's right," Max agreed, "Just look at those cherry blossoms!"  
  
"Easy for you guys to say," moped Tyson, "I'm not an overly popular guy like you are at school Ray, and well, I may not be looking forward to another school day Max," as he rips a piece off his toast.  
  
"Satoshi Tajiri Secondary School," Kai read off the building, "Nice tacky school Tyson."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder," Tyson said looking around the schoolyard of frolicking kids. He spots Kimmy and, without warning, begins daydreaming (drool drool).  
  
"Hm. Tyson looks funny," noticed Ray looking over at Tyson. He looked in the direction of where Tyson was looking and made a confused face. Max asked, "Watcha making faces at Tyson?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," he simply said.  
  
"Hey doesn't that girl over there look a heck lot like Mariah?" recalls Ray thinking about his girl friend back in Hong Kong. "What's her name Tyson?"  
  
"I could tell you Ray my man," Tyson said greedily, "But she's off limits for you. She's Kimmy, and sadly Hilary's best friend." (Ray: Hilary who?)  
  
Kai looks over, "There's a girl coming towards you."  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray look over at a short brown-haired girl with a white skirt and dominating eyes. "Looks like Tyson broke his record today! You made it to school 10 minutes early. I dunno if I should give you the Nobel Prize or not." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Hilary," replied Tyson, "Maybe I should give you an Oscar for the worst hallucination in daylight." (Hilary: You'll be so sorry you ever said that!) "Err." says the annoyed Hilary.  
  
"Hilary it's almost time for class!" Kimmy yelled halfway across the schoolyard, "Watcha doing?"  
  
Kai, who had his back to the school, jumped and looked across the schoolyard, past running kids, past teachers and others to. "Kim?"  
  
A mad rush of thoughts and flashbacks came running back into Kai's memory, bringing him back to a scene. A scene with one girl and one guy. The guy threw the girl off and out into a huge rainstorm, closing the building of the door behind him, scowling. The guy's grandfather had convinced him to join his shadowy group and offered him great power. No longer needing the girl.  
  
"Just a bunch of second-rate twerps," Hilary replied back to Kim. Kai snaps back to reality. Hilary turns to Tyson, "And one of them is gonna be in a lot of trouble when I tell Ms. King-Kay. Humph," she ends and starts walking to Kimmy. "I think she likes you Tyson", joked Max.  
  
* * *  
  
"Today class we have yet another two students that will be joining us for a while," began Ms. King-Kay, "And I believe you all know them so I don't have to do that much introducing! Everybody this is Ray, and Max from the Bladebreakers team."  
  
The class cheers! Yeah! Ray stood up smiles across his face along with a waving his arms Max. The loudest cheer came from Kenny, who was all out of breath sleeping in last night doing research. All was happy, all except Hilary. Hilary looks away in disgust like always and Kimmy sits there trying not to ruin the moment for Hilary.  
  
"Hey Ray can you sign my Beyblade?!" calls a kid with blue hair and a Bladebreakers t-shirt. "You're so cool, Max!" screams another.  
  
"Settle down class!" called Ms. King-Kay, "Or we don't be having our guests in the same classroom!" With that the class quiets down and smiles while hiding disturbing smirks. All were excited, even Talon, but his excitement wasn't just as jumpy as the others. "Hm." he whispers to himself, excellent.  
  
Next door in Mr. Suzuki's ninth grade classroom, Kai was introduced to the class with yelps and cheers. Kai just closed his eyes unwelcoming to this and took his seat, which no one minded, and although he didn't know it, he was becoming popular! *gasp!* 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Challenge of the Hooded Samurai  
  
*Friday afternoon.*  
  
"Max! Sign my sister's blade too!"  
  
The Bladebreakers' arrival spread as fast as wildfire as the entire school population crowds around Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny to get autographs and to look at their Beyblades.  
  
"Hey Ray sign an autograph for the second cousin too! And one for my cat!"  
  
"Okay settle down people," Tyson tried to say, "Hey Kai a little help here!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow," said Max, "That was the first best week of school I've ever had!" Ray agreed and Kai put his Beyblade back in the pocket of his pants. They have just finished showing and (maybe some) teaching to the kids of Satoshi Tajiri High and were they tired. But their job had barely started. Now that they've gotten use to their new schedule, Kenny proposed a timetable of training complete with all daily health and exercise requirements plus 24-hour footages on Kai, Max, Ray and Tyson's past Beyblade matches.  
  
They sat themselves in a nearby park and the Kenny opens his laptop. "Okay everybody," Kenny's lecture begins, "You know that Tyson's Beyblade lost to Mr. X because the flames were way too powerful for Dragoon to flare with. Now take a look of this computer simulation of what would've happen if the flames weren't present."  
  
Ray, Max and Tyson squeezed in front of the laptop to try to get a good seat. The Dragoon-simulated Beyblade spins rapidly towards Mr. X's blade and they both collided. Tyson's blade wobbles and starts to slow down.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?!" yelled Tyson, "Why is my blade still weak even though those stupid fire stuff isn't around, huh?"  
  
"Because," came Kai's voice from behind them, "You're not the best Blader in the world, Tyson."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" Tyson responded holding fists, "I'm the world Beyblade Champion! I even beat mutated space-cyber like freaks like the Demolition Boys! I AM INVINCABLE!"  
  
"Kai has a point," came Kenny, "As I've said before, not every Beyblader goes to the World Championships, and they don't have to. There may be tons of others who are stronger than the Demolition Boys and maybe us, which we've never heard of. That's why we're here, to train harder and beat those who are, even though we're world-class Beybladers."  
  
"So there's like a world-world-class?" joked Max, "I hate to know how good Beybladers can go."  
  
"Me too," said Ray, "I'm ready for anything now. Me and Driger are ready to let it rip!"  
  
"Not to be too observant you guys," Kai suddenly said, "But a serious looking kid is coming."  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny tore their eyes off the computer screen and looks in the direction Kai is pointing. Sure enough, a kid with flaming red hair and mysterious greenish eyes walks towards them.  
  
"Talon?" said Tyson looking slightly confused, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Talon says nothing. In a flash of the eye, he grabs a ripcord and his Beyblade and launcher, and directs them at (gasp!) Kai. "You're mine."  
  
Kai had his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. "You're challenging me to a Beyblade match?" he mocked Talon, "Go home kid, you're wasting our time."  
  
"I'm not without title," Talon said angrily. He put his launcher in one hand and used to the other to reach into his pack and pulled out a robe. He threw it high into the sky. The robe shadowed the sunlight for that split second, as the wind catches it and hurls it higher, and higher. Max and Ray hold their breaths and stares mesmerized at the flowing cloth of birch-brown. Tyson and Kenny gasped and their knees start trembling, praying that this isn't whom they thought it would be.  
  
Talon jumps up and outstretches to the robe and in a twirl of bright sunlight and a cloud of dust, a hooded figure with gleaming eyes stands in front of the Bladebreakers holding a fiery Beyblade.  
  
"It- It-! It can't be!" gasped Tyson, falling down on the ground. The hooded figure menacing walks forward, advancing to Kai. He holds out his Beyblade one more time at the shocked overtopped expression of Kai and says, "Let it rip, Kai." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: One More Reason To Win  
  
Kai stared wide-eyed at the dark figure's blade. It flickered and it seemed fire was gushing out of the very attack ring of the Beyblade. Being a past world champion himself, he can't refuse the challenge, especially if it just beat one of his teammates who was the current champ. Without another thought, Kai took his launcher out, and held it like a sword. "Let's do this."  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour since Kai accepted the challenge, the Bladebreakers were led to the hills behind the school where a specially and never-before-seen Beyblade dish was set up. The forest canopy swayed in the breeze and for the moment, it seem as if the leaves were covering the top of the trees, taking out the sun.  
  
"We'll have a single Beyblade match," Talon told the others. His hood made the situation more hard to take that a quiet new kid in the class just days ago turned out to be the all-powerful, Mr. X. The same person that beat Tyson, and the same person that intends to beat Kai as well.  
  
"That's fine with me," Kai said coldly, stepping up to the dish. Talon's eyes glowed as he too, stepped up. Both strong boys held up their launchers ready and staring at each other end in the eye with determination all over. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny can only watch in horror as the sky slightly darkens, and silent fell over them. and then.  
  
"Eyahh!" Talon and Kai had launched their Beyblades at the same time. The two tops of power spun like never seen before and were racing all over the dish like mad. Flashes of metal to metal here and there were seen, as both blades seem to be disappearing and reappearing again and again.  
  
"Whoa! Those two set a new Beyblade spinning endurance record! Amazing!" exclaimed Kenny. He and the others were (as speechless as they are) searching for ways to make Kai the winner.  
  
"DRANZER!" Kai summoned and at once the fiery and magnificent phoenix rose from Kai's blade and charged, full speed at Talon's. Sensing the attack, Talon raised his arms like an eagle to a prey and fire arose, almost impossibly from the dish itself. "Argh!" cried Tyson as he tried to cover his eyes from the heat and immense light from the flames.  
  
"That's not fair!" called Max from the sidelines, "You put those flames in the dish before we came!"  
  
"Wrong," Talon looks over at Max, eyes glinting, "My bit-beast generates so much firepower that it releases it to maintain a body temperature of up to 150 degrees Celsius! so be prepare for defeat Kai!"  
  
"Never!" called out the mighty Kai, "Dranzer! Attack his blade!" The dazzling phoenix shot at the opponent and generated its own massive fire of destruction. The battle raged on. The heat of the battle and the ever- sprouting flames burned and stung anyone that got too close.  
  
"This is insane! There's no way a bit-beast can burn the whole dish and everything around it!" Ray tried to call out. The flames, now rising over their heads and at least four meters tall, waved its way outside of the dish and seem to leach for Kai. "Egghhhh." growls Kai. The situation seems hopeless.  
  
"My drives are melting!" came Dizzy's voice from the opened laptop (recording every second of the battle, but since the 'firewall' blocks its view (har har) it was pretty hard). Kenny, who was panicking from the start, let out a burst of speech, "Ahh! I- I don't know what to do! Guys we gotta help Kai!"  
  
"We know Chief but how?!" yells Ray, trying to get a nearby tree to block the heat. Max calls out too, "I can't take this anymore! Argh!" The heat takes everyone's spirit away. Suddenly.  
  
*BAAANGG!!*  
  
"AHH!!" Tyson yells. They tried to see what was going on but a huge amount of light was given off from the explosion and was spurting fire towards the hiding Bladebreakers. "What was that?!" Tyson yelled, his arm covering his eyes still. The light clears.  
  
Tyson looked up first, and squints to the direction of the dish. The smoke was still hovering above them, and Tyson can make out a thin outline of Kai, and on the other side, something red and another figure moving. "Kai! Are you okay? Kai!" He coughed as he ran over to see Kai, followed by Ray and Max. They stood in front of a massive cloud of smoke and waits as it slowly separates.  
  
.and Kai was lying there.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Kai! He's waking up."  
  
Kai opens his eyes. His vision is blurred, and he squints at the bright hospital lights. Looking up, he can see an outline of pale pink. He shuts his eyes tight and opens them again. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were looking at them from both sides of his bed.  
  
"Hey Kai, you okay buddy?" came the voice of Tyson.  
  
"Uh. what. what happened." Kai tried to say.  
  
"We're sorry Kai," Ray said, also with some burns on his face, "But we lost, and Talon took your blade and-"  
  
"What?!" Kai got up like lightning, but realizing the agony and immense pain inflicted by his match created so much pain he fell down on his bed again.  
  
"No Kai it's okay," said Kenny, "You need rest now, your blade is safe and so is Dranzer." Kai seem to relax at that. He moaned as his eyes gave way and, with one last sign of relief, he slept. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: A Small Clue  
  
It was Sunday morning. Sunlight poured in through the hospital windows and illuminated the white walls of the room. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were all sleeping on chairs and tables in the room with Kai. All had slight burns too and were also in bandages and what not. As the light hit his eyes, Tyson woke up and yawned. He walked over to Kai's bed and notices that Kai was already awake.  
  
"How ya feeling there Kai?" asked Tyson, rubbing his burns on his arms.  
  
"I've been better." Kai assured, as Tyson smiles at that.  
  
A while later the rest of the team wakes up. Regaining their memory, they try to act as encouraging as possible. Kai was up but his spirits weren't as good. The doctor came in and said Kai should be fine after another night's stay. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well now that that's settled," said Kenny, "We should fill you in on what happened after you fainted Kai, and I must say that Dizzy here is just itching to show what she's recorded."  
  
Kai got up from his bed and looked at the computer screen in front of him, crowded around by Max, Tyson and Ray. "Enjoy boys," came Dizzy's voice, "And you may need your heavy duty sunglasses too!"  
  
The screen started off with heaps of fire coming from the battle dish, and then an enormous bit-beast rising up from Talon's blade. "Whoa what's that thing?" asked Tyson in awe. The bit-beast had similar features to Kai's Dranzer but its tail spread out like a 360 degrees fan.  
  
"That's a Ho-oh, and one of the most powerful and oldest spirit I've seen yet," Kenny told them.  
  
They continued to watch as one big explosion knocked Kai off and hit the ground. Talon got shot back a bit too but regained ground as the smoke started to clear. The screen shook as it showed Ray, Max and Tyson running to Kai. "This is the part guys," Kenny cautioned as it closed-in unsteadily on Talon. They all watched as Talon slowly went down on the still-burning dish and grabbed Kai's Beyblade. Kai gave a growl, but the anger didn't stay long when a flash of bright light suddenly blasted behind the retreating Talon and knocked him to the ground. The screen blurs and stops as Talon runs away leaving Dranzer and the blade on the ground, unharmed.  
  
Kenny closed the laptop. Kai was the first to speak, "A flash. from nowhere?" he said disturbingly.  
  
"And a powerful looking one too," added Ray, "I think our best guess is that it came from another bit-beast, unless you guys have any more ideas."  
  
"I agree," said Kai still staring at the laptop, "There's no way any technology today could've did that. That flash was the work of a sacred legendary spirit."  
  
"Our only problem is," came Tyson, "that we don't know who did it, or if it's untamed."  
  
"I think it's tamed," said Max, "No wild bit-beast would just out and blast someone. It wouldn't make much sense."  
  
The boys talked about the mysterious bit-beast for quite awhile. Ray suggested that someone they knew like Robert, Oliver and even Tala could've done it. But Tyson argued about why they would've show their faces. Everyone got stuck on that one, so they let it go. The next day the doctor checked on Kai again and said he was all ready to go for now.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Monday, and Tyson, Ray and Max were walking to school once again. Kai said he wasn't up to a day of school just yet, so he stayed back. Summer was coming in just two more weeks, if they can make it, they can train for this year's world championships, and hopefully get as strong as Talon. Speaking of him by the way, Talon no longer attended the school; instead Ms. King-Kay announced that his family is moving again.  
  
"I bet Talon chickened off after that blast he got," whispered Tyson to Kenny.  
  
"Maybe, but we'll probably meet him at the world championships." Kenny whispered back.  
  
As they're in school, Kai took a long and lonely walk back at the hills behind the school. He came upon the dish where he and Talon battled. He can still feel the pain and feelings of the struggle, but he was here to find something. He wasn't sure what, but like everyone else searching for something, he'll know it when he sees it.  
  
Kai took the uneven dirt path of the hills, his long flowing white scarf behind him. The path led in circles, and Kai passed by the dish a few times. He gave a sigh and sat down with one leg up and put his arm on it, trying to figure out what just happened to him. He was a world champion one year, but got beaten by Tyson last year. He knew he has to reclaim his place this year, or everyone will just look at him like just another Beyblader. just another.  
  
"Huh?" Kai notices something blue on the ground on the other side of the Beyblading dish. He got up and cautiously walks over, eyes glued to the blue thing. Then he notices the blue thing was a headband, still quite unsoiled and dirt free. This headband hasn't been here for long. thought Kai.  
  
Then his eyes widened, "This is it, a clue." He looks around and examines the placement of the headband. He smiles. "It's just where that blast of light came from and sent off Talon. Whoever this belongs to must be responsible for it." He puts his finding in his pockets and starts to walk back.  
  
* * *  
  
Following day at school, Kai decided to actually confront everybody after his defeat by Talon. Tyson, Max and Kenny found this odd knowing that Kai is secretive and surely doesn't even want to get close to school.  
  
In Kai's class, he looks at everyone closely to see if they could've worn the headband. But he didn't remember any of the boys in the class with headbands, even the tough guys. He sighed. He'll just have to check Tyson's class.  
  
After school, the team was under a cherry blossom tree to settle their thoughts and to plan what they're going to do next. Max immediately suggested that they should train, but with all the homework and school, there wasn't any time to train until the holidays. Tyson replied with "HARD CORE SHOW-OFF EXCERISES TO EVERYONE AT SCHOOL!" Everyone just looked away at that.  
  
As Kenny, Tyson, Max and the ever-complimenting Dizzy were arguing, Kai wanted to know whom the mystery guy was with the blue headband. "Yo, Ray" he called. Ray flipped his tail around and said, "Yeah, Kai? Wassup?" Kai paused as he tried to get his mind straight, "Know anyone that might wear a blue headband?"  
  
Ray looks at Kai confused. "Not really. why?" At that, Kai took out the blue headband and held it out. "I found this where the beam of light came out and shot Talon. Whoever did it must have worn this and accidentally left it there." Ray thought for a moment as he rummaged his memories for any headband. His eyes sparked.  
  
"I know who," said Ray in a hushed voice, "Kimmy wears it." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: It Leads to You  
  
Kai stood frozen in disbelief. He turned to where Kimmy was coming out of the school entrance like any one would. Ray looks too in understanding the situation. Kimmy was the mysterious person that saved Kai? Kimmy shot a beam of light at Talon? This is getting to be one big sequel to a movie Kai missed.  
  
As if instincts were controlling both Ray and Kai, they walked cautiously up to Kimmy (who was tying her shoes) with hearts pumping. Kai, clutching the headband in his hands, got to Kimmy first. Noticing his shadow, Kimmy looked up from her shoes and into Kai's eyes. He got up, half confused at why his mouth was half-opened. "Kai? And Ray?"  
  
Ray spoke first (he ran panting in front of Kai), "Hi Kimmy, Kai was just wondering if this headband belongs to you." He held it up.  
  
"Hey, yeah! Wow where did you find. it. . oh." Kimmy sensed a bit of trouble.  
  
Kai found his voice, "You made that beam of light. You stopped Talon."  
  
Kimmy turned around and looked towards the ground. She was a bad liar, and couldn't make much of an effort to hide what she did. If she said yes, her feelings for the leader of the Blade Sharks would come back, and put her in more misery. After he threw her off in the rain, her tears overwhelmed her. She had no more tears now. She has to deny him and just run away. She turns back to them, about to say "No I didn't" when she felt her hand being grasped. Kai took her hand with both of his arms. Ray watched as time slowed just a bit. Finally, Kai spoke.  
  
".Thank you."  
  
Without warning, Kai took off towards the street, his mind racing with pictures and memories. Why? Why did I do it? It started to rain. Kai kept running, his eyes covered by his slated hair. He noticed an alley, and ran in there to sort things out. He banged the walls with his fist, growling in depression. He remembers the scene with the boy and girl even more clearly now.  
  
Almost half an hour passed, and Kai was walking in the streets, slowly. His whole thing didn't make sense (and whoever is writing his story has no plotting talent). The rain stopped. He looked up, gasped and took a step back.  
  
The small street was sparkling in the emerging sunlight. Grass and dew seem to meet each other as that time-stopping feeling came back to Kai again. Down the street was a girl with a pink head, running to him. Should I run away? But his feet won't let him.  
  
Kimmy got up to him, and said nothing. Instead she looked into his eyes. Kai looks back with sad regretting ones. Kimmy took a breathe, "You're welcome, Kai." She gave him a short hug, smiled, and walked away guilt- free. The road sparkled even more now as the sun showed itself as time regained its seconds.  
  
"Wait," Kai called. Kimmy turns around. Kai opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. His eyes narrows slightly as he goes in thought, in what will happen if he does ask her, if he does ask her to love him. Halfway down the shimmering sidewalk, Kimmy smiles, waves and disappears in the brightness.  
  
* * *  
  
Next day (Saturday) Kenny had called all of them to Tranquil Park to look at something Kenny found.  
  
"Look at this you guys," Kenny begins, "I was searching my database and the internet for information about Talon Ono. There's not much on him, only that he's entering the world championships, but we already knew that. (Tyson: oh cra*) But I came across ancient bit-beast prophecies."  
  
Kenny turned the laptop for Tyson, Max and Ray to see. Kai stood behind them arms cross and still thinking about what all love-struck people think. Dizzy made some comments about Tyson's hair before downloading the site containing ancient writing. Under the picture of the writing, was the translation translated by.  
  
"Hey! My dad translated it! Cool!" remarked Tyson, even more interested than before.  
  
"Hm." thought Ray, "It says that sacred spirits are souls of real live animals long ago."  
  
Kai closed his eyes, "We know that. That's what the Biovolt men did to animals today. They suck the living soul of animals and turn them mad."  
  
"Wait there's more," said Max as he read, ".Even though animals don't turn into bit-beasts when they die nowadays, human beings with good intentions may evolve into sacred spirits themselves when their life ends. whoa."  
  
"That's pretty deep stuff, Chief," said Tyson, "But how does that help us be the best?"  
  
"I'm not sure." said Kenny with a cheeky smile. Tyson and Max fall down in setback. "Nice going Chief," Ray commented, "Oh and by the way, I have a suggestion for our next world championships."  
  
"What is it Kai?" asked Tyson, getting back up.  
  
"I think we need a new teammate. Someone that's equally as strong as us, or has the potential to learn to be like us in a short time."  
  
Max thought for a second, "Do you have anyone in specific, Ray?"  
  
"Actually I do," Ray stood up and looked at Kai, "I think Kimmy should join us."  
  
The reaction to this little announcement on the team was pretty big. Kenny's laptop slid off his hands and plumped on his shoe, making him hold his foot yelling. Tyson stood up like lightning and accidentally stubbed Max's foot, who also jumped around yelling. Ray looked upon the situation hopelessly and decided to step on Tyson's foot just for the fun of it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all mature again (Kai wished they kept going) and settled down. Tyson and Max hardly believed Ray would want a girl join the team.  
  
"Ray you must have taken some kind of medication," Tyson said sarcastically, "Kimmy is a girl, with no blade, no skill or knowledge of Beyblading or-"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Tyson," came Kai's voice unexpectedly. Ray agreed, "That's right. Kai and I found out that Kimmy was the mystery person who sent Talon flying off last week. Let's just say it came out of the blue." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Party for Love?  
  
The Bladebreakers sat in a circle of chairs at Tyson's house, yapping away whether or not Kimmy should be apart of them. Tyson said that he's all hunky-dory with him, as he munched down some macaroni and cheese. Kenny and Max had doubts about Kimmy and the traveling they'll have to do. Ray tried to get them to see it his way, almost bribing them. Kai just sat there in the circle in deep thought.  
  
*Ding Dong*!  
  
Ray shot up, "That must be Kimmy now!" He ran over to the door and peered in the little hole to make sure. "Uh oh."  
  
"Oh no! Tyson!" Kenny looked over at Tyson, his voice as shrill as always, "Don't tell me you ordered double-cheese, double-pepperoni pizzas with fish and chips on it!"  
  
Tyson choked on his macaroni, "Course not, Chief! Can't you see I already have food in front of me?" Max snickered and replied with a, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Hah, sorry guys just joking with you, it's Kimmy." Ray opened the door as Kai looked away from her, eyes closed. Max and Kenny peered from the hallway and greeted Kimmy, who smiled back.  
  
"Hi guys, you called me here for.?" She said as she walked inside.  
  
Ray looked eager, "We've invited you here to announce that, well, we've decided you're gonna be a part of the Bladebreakers from now on!"  
  
The second hand on the clock stopped, her heart missed a beat and everything seemed to whirl and slow down around the hallway. Then, the awestruck Kimmy flung her arms around Ray saying "Thank you! Thank you!" for at least a few thousand times. Ray was shocked kinda to find a girl other than Mariah hugging him. He looked at her adorable, overly happy face and laughed. Max ran up and splatted on them both, laughing too, "Welcome to the team, Kim!" Tyson came up from behind his kitchen yelling for joy and Kenny couldn't help but celebrate too, along with a "Whoop-pee-dido!" from Dizzy, "Finally, another female brain in here!"  
  
Kai looked over in guilt, at all of their happy faces. Why can't I do things like them? He paused and looked out the window. It was raining. He looked up that those dark clouds pouring huge drops of water onto the glass, and sighed. Even the clouds can do something I can't. to cry.  
  
***  
  
The end of the school year came in a hurry, and Tyson and the gang were going to attend a graduation party at a nearby hotel. And as a special party, a Beyblading mini-contest was being held afterwards. (Tyson: WOWIE!)  
  
Of course every party has problems. What was the problem? (duh duh duhhh!) Finding a decent partner to go with.  
  
First thing the Bladebreakers thought of was Kimmy. But they can't all ask her so they decided to have a little rock, paper, and scissor game.  
  
Tyson: ROCK. PAPER. SCISSOR!  
  
Max held up a fist, Ray had rock too and Tyson had paper (Kenny was going alone). "ARGH!!" Then Max and Ray had a match and Ray won with paper over rock. The team then looks curiously over at Kai sitting on a chair looking at his Beyblade. Ray walked over and said, "You're the only one left to beat for Kimmy," Ray said happily. Kai didn't want to do it, so he rejected Ray leaving his ex-girl with him as well.  
  
"Alright! Kimmy's mine!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Return of Talon  
  
Ray and Kai waited in front of Kimmy's house to pick her up. Tyson and Kenny had to go to the party early because they needed their expertise on the battle dish. Max said he was going to catch up to Tyson after he got ready.  
  
"Well, here I go," Ray breathed as he approached the doorbell. He rang it. His heart thumped in his suit of gentlemen-likeness. It shone in the moonlight so sleekly, as Kai's.  
  
The door opened and an elegant, beautiful girl in a long white dress appeared. "Hi, guys, aren't you early," she smiled and Ray was speechless. "Pfeh," said Kai, "Come'on let's go."  
  
The party had just started when they arrived. After a high-class dinner they had their Beyblade DJ turn the graduation party into a rock concert, with convenient slow-songs here and there. Ray nearly hugged Kimmy throughout one of the songs. Kimmy took turns having fun dancing with a ton of guys including Max. At the last song, Kimmy sat next to Kai in his lonely table.  
  
"How's it going, Kai?" she asked as if she truly met him as a friend.  
  
Kai gave a long guilty breath, "Yeah, fine I guess."  
  
For a girl as interactive as her, she can stay quiet for the shortest time and be able to tell everything in a guy's mind, "Hey Kai, forget about everything before. I don't remember those days anymore and you shouldn't feel bad about it either."  
  
Without a word, and barely a nod, Kai walked off. ***  
  
"BEYBLADERS READY?!"  
  
The action was on, finally more Beyblade! Yeah! The Bladebreakers were guests of honor as they stood watching the others Beyblade. Almost all of their classmates challenged them except Kai, and lost happily. No one felt bad about losing, since it was a night to remember forever. No one that is, until.  
  
A shadowy figure parted the crowd around the Beyblade dish, advancing to the Bladebreakers. His glowing green eyes and fiery steps seem to send a message to Tyson as the Bladebreakers stopped and looked towards the opposite side of the dish. Sure enough, a cloaked person was standing there and, noticing Tyson, smirked an evil glinting smirk.  
  
"Talon." Tyson grumbled walking up, "What to you want this time?  
  
Kai was over-raged by a rush of anger and despise. The burning sensation returned as he recalled what Talon had did to him. That dirty snake had no honor of Beyblading, and no respect. He gritted his teeth hard as his hands turned to fists, waiting for the taste of revenge.  
  
Talon decides not to answer Tyson, instead he looks at each of the Bladebreakers. From Tyson, to Max, to Kenny, Ray, Kai. and. his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where is he?" he asks coldly.  
  
Ray walked forward, "Who do you want, tell us now!"  
  
"The one, the one that stopped me from completely taking Kai's blade, I've heard he has joined your pity little team. Whoever he is, he's gonna die."  
  
Tyson marched in front, "For your information it's a she! And just so you know she has p- ack!" Kenny had grabbed Tyson's mouth and pulled him back, "No no no! Stop Tyson!"  
  
Talon's eyes widened. "So, a girl saved you, Kai." Kai growls and says nothing. The fire in his eyes grew high enough to take him out with one punch. He so wanted to send him flying. Kimmy, wherever you are, don't come out.  
  
In the washroom, a tap was turned on. Kimmy flipped her hair, gave a deep sigh and was about to walk out the door, wearing her normal clothes and ready to go home. All was ready, when, *zap!* a flash of realization just zipped past her mind. "Someone is. calling me." She creaked opened the washroom door and peered outside. She can see where everyone was at the battle dish, everyone looked scared and strucked.  
  
Kimmy gasped. "Talon!" she half-whispered. Then, a flash ran through her mind again, a warning. Whoever is trying to say something to her is telling her to stay where it's safe. She searched her pockets and fished out a silvery chain from a necklace with a small crystal-like mineral hanging from it. It shone. Kimmy smiled, and just when she was about to retreat back into the washroom, Talon caught her.  
  
Sensing this, Kai looked over to where Talon was focused on and saw a little pink-head suddenly rushing out the washroom door and running to the nearest exit, parting the crowd effortlessly. Kai's eyes widened. Ray saw this, "KIMMY RUN!"  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Talon as he ran after her, "You're not getting away, girl!"  
  
Talon ran faster than Kimmy and was pushing away the crowd after her. Panic-stricken Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai ran after Talon, shouting and trying to hold him back. "No! Leave her alone!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Outside, Kimmy panted and ran even faster, crossing roads barely watching for cars. In the distance, she can hear a voice getting louder and louder saying, "Come back here, you.!" which just made her run faster. Quicker she tried remembering where Tyson's house was. She gasped and stopped quickly. She was standing at the very edge of a long drop down to the deep blue sea. Heart thumping, she turned around and- "AHHHGG!"  
  
"KIMMY!" Kai heard her scream and led Ray, Tyson and Max on the chase. Talon was pinning her down on the cold hard street when they caught up. Ray was furious, "Let her go now!"  
  
"Not on your life!" Talon shot back, "This girl will pay for pulling that stunt. Gimme your Beyblade, girl!" He commanded as he got up, arm around her neck hard. Kai couldn't keep it in anymore. Before anyone could do anything he sprinted towards Talon's face and aimed a punch, "Hyahhhh!!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Kai gasped. It was as if everything was played in super slow-motion. Talon had used his free arm to stop Kai's punch, but hardly stopped the force as it pushed his back, releasing his other arm. Kimmy got knocked down on the edge of the sea-below cliff and, Talon kicked her off the cliff.  
  
Kai yelled, "NOOOO!!!" trying to grasp her hand. For a second their hands met, but slipped off as Talon yanked Kai's scarf sending his back, "KIMMY!!" shouted the team.  
  
Everything was even slower, the scene turned white and was drowned out by cries from Kimmy's fall. She closed her eyes, this is it.  
  
Kai stared in horror. A thousand and one pictures ran through his mind. A girl waving at him down a sparkling road, a girl hugging him after he won the championships, a girl asking him to dance, a girl reading his every thought, a girl willing to follow his wherever he went.  
  
"No."  
  
Kai ran up to the edge of the cliff and stared with wide eyes down. The waters were dotted with the now falling rain. There was no splash, no one down there, as if Kimmy Tajiri had just suddenly, vanished. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Kimmy, who?  
  
Maybe it was a dream, as anyone would call it. For a brave and solitary person like Kai, it didn't even happen. His thoughts rummaged for every memory of that one little pink-haired girl. Once he found a scene of her, he erased it from his mind forever. To everybody that heard, she was gone. Kimmy Tajiri, an innocent little girl, is gone. Gone like the waves but without a trace of her leaving.  
  
He closed his eyes in the stopping rain, and breathed hard.  
  
***  
  
It was funny too, because reality seemed to be helping Kai erase his mind of Kimmy. During the next few tragic weeks for all those who once knew Kimmy, everything about her was never mentioned. Teachers in school didn't speak a word about Kimmy or take attendance and mention her name by accident. Hilary, Kimmy's best friend, seem to have nothing to do with her too. She didn't seem happy or sad, she just carries the day muttering about Tyson's little detentions and kicking pop cans.  
  
The Bladebreakers were taking this as if they were the only ones that actually knew Kimmy existed, aside from the confided Kai. They had many arguments as to why no one remembers her.  
  
"You guys wouldn't believe it," Max said one day, "But I went up to Kimmy's parents and they said they didn't know who Kimmy was!"  
  
Ray gave a funny gasp, "You mean, they were completely blank? Just like everyone else?" Max nodded. The situation was getting freaky.  
  
Tyson thought for a moment, "Well they must be really good actors or they have really gone bonkers."  
  
Kenny gave a yelp suddenly. Everyone looked over. "What is it, Chief?"  
  
Kenny held a breath, then let it go heavily, "This is getting weirder and weirder! The. the. it. just. dis-"  
  
"Tell us, Chief!" said Max, "What's weird?"  
  
"I was going to set a new database record on Kimmy a few days ago! I got her name and possible Beyblades for her to try out but everything's gone!"  
  
The Bladebreakers stood and sat still. Next moment, they all rushed to Kenny's laptop to start pestering Dizzy about it all. "What did you do to my records on Kimmy, Dizzy?!" Kenny asked in his highest tone. They all slumped back wide-eyed in their chairs when Dizzy said, "Who's Kimmy?"  
  
"This is getting way freaky!" Max breathed, "Now a computer forgot who Kimmy was too."  
  
A few mentions of her name, and the Bladebreakers fell silent, as if to pay their respects, if Kimmy was really gone. The scene of that pink-headed girl falling down a dangerous cliff seems to have seeped into their minds as they sighed.  
  
"Dizzy's not the only one on this team that is forgetting Kimmy," Ray started, "Kai has been doing a lot of mind hacking, trying to forget her too."  
  
Tyson looks around the circle of chairs and the room. "Where's Kai?"  
  
***  
  
Kai was walking on a deserted part of town. Still trying as hard as he could, to forget her. But every time he found a picture in his mind of her, memories will pour back like a ton of water and he'll have to go and forget those. It seemed hopeless to forget someone you once loved, and objected.  
  
Before long, Kai found himself at the bottom of the cliff Kimmy fell off of. Gasping, he ran for it because more memories were returning about last night. Then, a shocked Kai found his legs wouldn't obey him. Instead, they began to steer the other way, towards the cliff, as if he forgot to do something there. He moaned to pull them back, and startled to find they stopped just at the edge of the waters. Then he noticed something.  
  
Looking not so tall up those steep walls of rock and ground was a few measly little twigs that stuck out awkwardly. And, limping on one of those twigs was. something shiny on a chain. It caught the light of the late morning sun and gave small twinkles. Curious, Kai went closer. It was just a head taller than Kai, and he just reached it. Taking it down, he saw it was a necklace of some sort. The thing hanging from it, was a clear, pointed crystal like pendant.  
  
Kai gasped. For the second time, he had found something that belonged to the one he so wanted to forget. Still gaping at the object he held tightly in his hand, he ran. This time, his legs let him control and he ran all the way back to the warehouse where he once operated his Blade Sharks gang. It was still abandoned, and still completely his.  
  
Flicking on the lights and climbing up crates, his fingers tingled. If he still remembers, this is the pendant that Kimmy's bit-beast was hidden in. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: A Savior, and a Grandfather  
  
He had just seen her bit-beast once before, when she was apart of his Blade Sharks band. Really hard to believe that Kimmy was apart of it, but she was thrown out just before Tyson met up with Kai.  
  
Guess it's time for a flashback. Kai raced his mind trying to remember all he can about Kimmy's bit-beast and if he could, summon it. His mind, exhausted from a week of clearing its memory banks of a girl, strained all the way back to how Kimmy got mixed up with the Sharks in the first place.  
  
It all started before Kai became a champion, before he even entered the tournament. It was his grandfather that made him start Beyblading, and for one thing, Kai hated it. But after months of intense practice he familiarized with the sport and decided to just go along with it, finally, inheriting his family's pride and honor, Dranzer.  
  
He eventually became so good at it that his strength grew more than other kids around. It was talent, not time, that took him so far. Seeking stronger opponents one day, he came by an alley with a dimly lit area near the end of it. It was a dark night and no cars swept the streets. Hearing the sound of boys yelling and scarping of Beyblades, Kai trekked in.  
  
Turning the corner towards the light, he saw about five boys. There was a large dish in front of them, in which two abandoned Beyblades were spinning. Three boys were hovering above a sixth person, and the other two, just looking at the dish. Before he introduced himself, he decided to catch a few words:  
  
"Hey Mikey, maybe it isn't such a good idea to take it," reasoned one guy.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a piece o' cake, trust me," responded the other.  
  
"It's getting dark, what do you say boss?" a short kid called to the tallest.  
  
"Just get it and hurry up Mike! Before someone sees us," the boss urged.  
  
"Alright," started the Mikey guy, "Hand over your bit-beast, girl!"  
  
Kai frowned and crept a little closer. Mikey moved a bit and Kai could see a cowering girl, as Mikey said, clutching onto something around her neck. Her hands were tied up however, and her mouth was bounded with a cloth. Still she squirmed and backed to a corner.  
  
Kai didn't mind this, what they were doing was none of his business, as long as everyone had their health. As if he thought too soon, Mikey lost his patience.  
  
"HAND IT OVER NOW KIM, OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!"  
  
Before any one could hold him back, Mikey swung his right arm over his head, hand solid and ready. The girl looked up in wide disbeliefs and shut them tight for the blow.  
  
WHAM!  
Kai watched in horror as the girl fell, limply and in silence, onto the ground. Whatever she was holding had fallen off as a pretty crystal on a chain.  
  
"What are you doing!" Kai found himself hollering as the five boys gasped and flipped around. Mikey still had his hand in chop-form and was looking terrified at what he just did. The others glared at Kai, but, sensing that they're done serious trouble, ran. They ran past Kai huffing and gasping. The last to sprint off was Mikey, casting an eye on Kai like he was some unfair policeman.  
  
Blinking with his success, and angry that anyone would hurt a defenseless and useless girl, walked towards the fallen victim. Kai knelt down and felt her hand. She's still alive at least. hmm. this must be. Kai had picked up the crystal and stared into it. In a flash, one, or two glowing creatures appeared within the crystal and vanished, as fast as it came.  
  
Kai jolted. The first time he has held another bit-beast other than Dranzer, or bit-beasts. He looked down at the girl, her pale pink hair flung across her face. Instinctively, he put the crystal in the pockets of his pants, and slowly extended a hand to brush the hair away. Revealing her face, gave Kai another jolt. She gave Kai the memory of innocence and beauty.  
  
He stared at her for another moment, before returning to his sense of time and slowly carried her on his shoulders, like he had any other choice. He walked out of the dingy alley and out into the streets. His decided to walk home, a towering mansion with hundreds of rooms, but little people. In fact, only he, his grandfather, and about six servants lived there. He sneaked in through the backdoor, which leads to a secret staircase to his room. He laid the girl on the bed and slumped onto a chair, tired out.  
  
***  
Kai yawned. He awoke because he had heard some noise. Sure enough, the girl stirred. Recalling last night's events, he walked to the edge of the bed and waited. The girl opened and blinked her blue eyes, and, as her eyes came into focus, let out a gasp.  
  
"Calm down," assured Kai, "I got you away from those guys."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she thanked, "But what am I doing here?"  
  
"This is my house, so far, no one knows you're here."  
  
"Oh good, my name's Kimmy by the way. I guess I should be going now-"  
  
"No. Not yet" (the girl drew a confused expression) "the name's Kai, and I want you to become a member of my Blade Sharks gang."  
  
Kimmy gave another gasp, "I've heard of you, your gang is suppose to be the best one around." (Kai gave a nod and smirked) Kimmy thought for about ten seconds, before agreeing to join, "You saved my life after all."  
  
***  
  
Kai led her to his warehouse a short walk from his mansion. He whammed the door open as light poured into the dark center of the place, followed closely by Kimmy. There were only three other members there at the time. Kai introduced them and ordered them away.  
  
They walked to the Beyblade dish and Kai sat down, mentioning Kimmy to sit down too. He pulled out the chain and the crystal the mysterious bit- beasts were hidden in. Kimmy gave a sign of relief.  
  
"I thought they would take it."  
  
"They were. What is this in here?" Kai demanded, "They're bit-beasts, I know."  
  
"There is only one sacred spirit," Kimmy answered, "Its name is Nereid, Princess of the Seas, and she's riding a giant tortoise."  
  
Kai gave her back the crystal, "It would be better off in a Beyblade then trapped in there." When Kimmy gave no answer, he continued, "As you're part of my team now, I'll see that you get a blade, along with your bit- beast here."  
  
And after weeks of intense practice, Kimmy and the Beyblade Kai eyed her develop grew strong, even without Nereid. Kai insisted the bit-beast resides in the blade, and so it did. The final teaching lesson Kai had to show her was launching her Beyblade powerful enough for long lasting endurance.  
  
"Alright, launch now!"  
  
Following his orders, Kimmy pulled the ripcord and her blade spun in a blur. Kai timed the endurance, but groaned that is was only two minutes. "No your position is not at the right angle," Kai called sounding like an army sergeant. After a few more attempts, Kai decided to show her. He stood behind her, tilting his head so he can see the blade, and wrapped his arms around her arms.  
  
A tingle of sensation suddenly hit Kai's brain. He was about to move the hand he held holding the ripcord, but decided to stop and figure out the feeling he had in his chest. Kai, almost an orphan raised by his brutal grandfather, had never so much felt anything towards anyone, until now. The feeling was uplifting, and warm, and the frustration he had earlier seem to melt away like snow. It can't be anything else, it must be l-  
  
"Eh, Kai? What do I do now?"  
  
Kai snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he was still holding her arms. "Right," he said, "Now when you pull, make sure the angel-" Kai gave a cough, "-Angle of your arm is no more than 90 and pull as fast as you can, while mustering your strength into the blade."  
  
He went for another week teaching the basics of attacking and defending, and escaping attacks. He was tempted to hold her again and pretend he really wasn't, but he knew it would make it obvious. I can not have any feelings for her, he thought one day watching her blade spin and zigzag, My mind will just cloud up and my concentration.  
  
But by the end of the week, which soon would be the final week with her, Kai grew so close and attached to her that he had to see her every half minute. He knew he shouldn't even get close to her because he can feel his Beyblade hasn't improved since Kimmy came. Even grandfather seem to know this too, and demanded dangerously that Kai kick Kimmy out.  
  
"Why do you care who I recruit into my team?" Kai had asked coldly.  
  
"Because, Kai!" his grandfather had roared, "You are to be the best Blader in the world by beating this year's championships and you think you can improve with a mingling little girl beside you?"  
  
Kai's insides burned with anger. His face tightened and he tried to holler back, but.  
  
"Tell you what my grandson," his grandfather said evilly, "My company and I will grant you ultimate power if you abandon her, bit-beasts and unlimited strength all at your command! You will fight as leader of my bit- beast army and rule the world using your already superior skills!"  
  
His grandfather plundered him more and more on the triumphs he will have if he kicks that pathetic waste of time out. After about half an hour of tempting him, Kai grew so confident that his grandfather was right. Burning with dignity and self-power, Kai stormed back into the warehouse on a rainy day, grabbed Kimmy and threw her into the storm.  
  
"Kai. What-?"  
  
"I don't need your average skills in my team no more!" Kai hollered at her, soaked in the falling rain, "You are no longer part of my team!"  
  
Kimmy watched in horror at the look in Kai's face. Not able to bear any more of this she ran off in the splattering ground and out of sight.  
  
Kai wasn't sure what he had done, but his feelings for a little pink- haired girl were now gone, his power and skills returned, and once again, he turned back into the warehouse and slammed the door shut. 


End file.
